Stick Bug
This is the Stick Bug NPC. For attack behavior and the actual challenge, please see Stick Bug Challenge. Stick Bug is an NPC character normally found on the tallest mushroom in Mushroom Field and is accessible by using the Red Cannon/Yellow Cannon/Blue Cannon, the Parachute/Glider, or using the Beekeeper's Boots and jumping from the 2nd mushroom to the one with the Royal Jelly. Players will need a Translator to talk to Stick Bug, where then they can ask him to initiate the Stick Bug Challenge. The Stick Bug then appears as a boss mob and always spawns in the Sunflower Field first. Upon defeat he flees to a random field from this list: *Sunflower Field. *Clover Field. *Strawberry Field. *Bamboo Field. *Pineapple Patch. *Cactus Field. *Pumpkin Patch. *Mountain Top Field. Stick Bug NPC vanishes when the Stick Bug Challenge is active. Near him is the Top Stick Bug Fighters leaderboard. You can start the stick bug challenge for free per one and half days (1d:12h:00m:00s), initiating it anytime for 50 tickets, or by giving Stick Bug a present during the Beesmas Event. During the Egg Hunt 2019 update, Stick Bug would plant an epic, legendary and a mythical sprout after you received his Egg Hunt quest and finished it as well. Dialogue Egg Hunt 2019 Quest Trivia * Stick Bug is the first raid boss to be added in the game. * Even if you didn't use a Translator on Stick Bug, it will spawn from time to time. When this happens, it says: ⚠️Onett has started the Stick Bug Challenge!⚠️ *If you gave Stick Bug a Present or started his Egg Hunt quest, the Stick Bug challenge would automatically start. * He is one of the two characters to dance, the other being Shadow Bear. Stick Bug is the second character to dance. * There is a glitch where Stick Bug may fall over from his location on top of the tallest mushroom. If this occurs, he will either be in the Dandelion Field, or the Mushroom Field (or in between). * Stick Bug and Ants are the only mobs that can have a level higher than a bee can (level 16) * Stick Bug and Rogue Vicious Bee can be found in the same fields. (Clover Field, Cactus Field, and Mountain Top Field.) * Stick Bug gives the most honey when given a present (33,333,333 Honey), the next being Panda Bear at only 5,000 honey. * Stick Bug can appear near the hives due to a glitch. * Stick Bug uses the Robot Animation Pack. * If Stick Bug moves to the Mountain Top Field, it has a chance of falling down and getting stuck in the Pineapple Patch or Pumpkin Patch. * He is unbeatable since every time his health goes down to zero, it increases, he levels up and jumps to another field. * Stick Bug waves when the challenge ends. * Stick Bug can summon any type of sprout when you summon him after his talk about the Egg Hunt. ** Stick Bug is also currently the only NPC that is known to summon sprouts. *Stick Bug is the only boss that gives out a quest. *Stick Bug has the least quests of any NPC in the game, having only one, being his Egg Hunt quest. *This is the first and only NPC that will summon sprouts for part of the rewards of a quest. **He is also the first and only quest giver that requires you to collect tokens from stick nymphs. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Bosses Category:NPC